<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que La Tormenta Aparezca by Aristides_De_Sedas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495148">Que La Tormenta Aparezca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristides_De_Sedas/pseuds/Aristides_De_Sedas'>Aristides_De_Sedas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Superheroes, villanos - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristides_De_Sedas/pseuds/Aristides_De_Sedas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro héroes deberán unir fuerza para proteger su cuidad de los villanos mas peligrosos del Estado de Utah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, T. J. Kippen/Marty</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que La Tormenta Aparezca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un parque del estado de Utah un padre estaba cuidando a sus hijos mientras estos jugaban con un frisbee.</p><p>—niños, no jueguen tan cerca de la calle.</p><p>—de acuerdo papá.</p><p>El menor de los niños lanzo el frisbee tan lejos que termino en la calle.</p><p>—yo lo busco.</p><p>El mayor de los niños que tenia una edad de siete años fue a buscar el frisbee, sin darse cuenta un camión se acercaba a todo velocidad.</p><p>—hey ¿y tu hermano?</p><p>—alla —señalo con su dedo al niño en mitad de la calle —fue a buscar el disco.</p><p>—¡Luke!</p><p>El niño miro al camión con los ojos abiertos, solo pudo cerrarlos esperando el impacto. Justo antes que fuera atropellado algo fue tan rápido que tomo al niño y lo dejo junto a su padre.</p><p>—¿Frees?</p><p>—hey amigo, ten mas cuidado cruzando la calle.</p><p>—gracias Frees por salvar a Luke.</p><p>—no hay problema —le entrego el disco al niño —solo ten cuidado cruzando la calle.</p><p>El niño asintió feliz de ver a su superhéroes favorito.</p><p>—¡Frees! —un chico mas alto que Frees y también con un traje apareció, pero este tenia una mirada furiosa —hoy te venceré y lo sabes —su traje tenia ropa invernal y su aliento se podía ver como si estuviera a bajas temperaturas.</p><p>—demonios —susurro eso viendo al Villano frente a el —¡corran, es Frost!</p><p>El padre corrió junto a sus hijos, justo antes que Frost usara su aliento gélido. Frees se cubrió en un vago intento de protegerse del aliento gélido.</p><p>—no tan rápido Frost —un campo de fuerza se creo frente a Frees, protegiéndolo del frió  —estabas luchando conmigo —una chica con ropa muy colorida, camino lentamente al lugar.</p><p>—Gravity...</p><p>—Frees, necesito rocas —Frees corrió a una roca lo bastante grande y con un golpe la parteo en muchos trozos, Gravity los miro y estos empezaron a flotar —puedes transportarte todo lo que quieras sera muy difícil saber donde golpearan las rocas.</p><p>Frost empezó a trasportarse justo cuando las rocas fueron lanzadas, esquivando a gran numero de ellas, pero cuando estas fallaron regresaban gracias al poder de gravedad de Gravity.</p><p>—¡alto! —las rocas fueron derretidas por el ácido que una chica lanzo —llego su villana favorita, la experta en veneno ¡Serpion! —ella se puso al lado de Frost —dos contra dos, la batalla sera justa para todos.</p><p>—la justicia siempre esta del lado del bien villana —un chico de traje azul, con lentes muy tecnológicos de color rojos en lugar de antifaz venia caminando —somos 3 contra dos ¿o sera mas? —el chico sonrió y de la nada otro igual al el apareció y luego otro, hasta que muchos clones lo rodearon</p><p>—maldición, con Multy-X estamos rodeados —Frost y Serpion se colocaron espalda con espalda.</p><p>—son muchos, pero sus clones son fáciles de derrotar —ella se puso a la defensiva —pero no entiendo porque nunca usara su segundo poder, sin el luchar con el es como luchar con un civil que sabe pelear muy bien.</p><p>Todos estaban apunto de luchar, cuando varios rayos empezaron a caer, el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta.</p><p>—¡llegas tarde Neón! —grito uno de los Multy-X</p><p>—lo siento —entre las nubes bajo un chico que era rodeado por electricidad —se que casi nunca me retraso, pero tenia algo importante que hacer —Neón formo un puño y la electricidad se acumulo en el —decidan, luchar o quedar arrestados.</p><p>Frost tomo a Serpion de la mano y se transporto justo antes que Neón lanzara el rayo.</p><p>Todos aplaudieron la victoria de los héroes, pero ¿quienes son todos ellos?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>